Mimi, consejara del amor
by EmmettDamonfan
Summary: Mimi regresa a Japón. Encontrará sorpresas,problemas y romances.TERMINADO!
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos. Este es mi primer fic y espero que les guste. Dejen sus comentarios y ojala que lo disfruten. Digimon no me pertenece. **

_**En esta historia hay cosas diferentes:**_

_**Osamu, el hermano mayor de Ken esta vivo**_

_**Willis es el primo de TK y Matt**_

_**Michael se mudo a vivir a Japón hace varios años.**_

_**Las hermans de Yolei, Chizuru y Momoe, estudian con ellos**_

_**Joe esta en la universidad y el resto en la secundaria**_

_**Algunas edades también las he cambiado**_

_**Edades:**_

_**Joe: 18 años**_

_**Tai, Matt, Sora, Jun, Osamu, Chizuru: 17 años**_

_**Mimi, Izzy, Michael, Willis,Momoe : 16 años**_

_**Yolei, Ken: 15 años**_

_**TK, Kari, Davis, Cody: 14 años**_

El avión despegaba con rumbo a Japón. Había muchos pasajeros ahí que venían desde los Estados Unidos. En uno de los asientos de primera clase se sentaba una peli rosada que miraba con ansias a través de la ventana de su asiento. En los asientos de atrás venían sus padres.

- Ojalá lleguemos pronto, estoy ansiosa por ver a mis amigos-dijo para si la peli rosada.

Mimi había esperado durante mucho tiempo el momento de volver a ver a sus amigos de Japón. Ahora estaba allí sentada en un avión rumbo a su país natal donde por fin se reencontraría con sus amigos.

-Tai, Matt, Sora, Izzy, Joe, TK, Kari, Yolei, Davis, Cody, Ken…pronto estaré con ustedes-pensaba ella.

Después de varias horas de vuelo, el avión aterrizó en el aeropuerto de Japón. Mimi estaba muy emocionada al llegar. No les había dicho nada a sus amigos porque quería darles una sorpresa cuando llegara a la escuela una vez terminadas las vacaciones.

-Hija, ¿estás lista?-dijo su papá

-¡Por supuesto!-dijo ella con mucho entusiasmo.

-Te veo muy alegre.-

-Pues claro. Volveré a ver a mis queridos amigos.-

-¿Y no extrañas nada de América?-

-Mucho. Pero no tanto como extrañaba de Japón.-

Cuando llegaron a su nuevo departamento lo primero que hizo fue dejar sus cosas en su cuarto y prender computadora portátil. Tenía muchas ganas de escribirles a sus amigos pero no quería arruinar la sorpresa por eso guardo su computadora y se puso a arreglar las cosas de su nueva habitación.

-¿Cuántas cosas habrán pasado en mi ausencia?-se preguntaba ella-me lo tendrán que contar todo.

Tan pronto como terminó de arreglar sus cosas, se metió en su cama para descansar. No podía conciliar el sueño porque estaba muy nerviosa y emocionada de volver a ver a sus amigos. Pero tenía que esperar solo unos días más, así que trató de calmarse para poder dormir.

Era el primer día de clases y los hermanos Ishida Takaishi se encontraban en el patio del colegio porque habían llegado temprano.

-¡Kari! ¡Tai!, vienen temprano- decía el chico rubio mientras se acercaba a saludarlos con una gran sonrisa en el rostro en compañía de su hermano mayor.

-Claro, no queríamos llegar tarde a nuestro primer día de clases.-dijo Tai

TK se acercó a ellos y los saludó. Le dio un beso a su novia mientras que Tai los miraba con una cara muy seria. Hace varios meses que salían pero él no podía acostumbrarse a ver a su hermanita besar a un chico, aunque TK le agradara mucho. A diferencia de Matt que los observaba con mucha tranquilidad.

-Y… ¿Cómo les fue en el verano?- interrumpió Tai

-Pues es una historia algo complicada-dijo Matt uniéndose a la conversación

-Pero tenemos tiempo, así que nos pueden contar- exclamó Kari con mucha curiosidad mirando de TK a Matt.

-Bueno lo que paso fue que íbamos a ir de vacaciones a Francia a visitar al abuelo, pero nuestro primo Willis llegó de viaje- intervino Matt

- ¿Y que hacía él aquí?-preguntó Tai con incredulidad

-Pues…sus padres están de viaje de negocios y se van constantemente a diferentes lugares. Por eso les pidieron a mis padres para que se quedara con nosotros hasta que regresaran-dijo TK

-¿y sigue aquí?-preguntó Kari

-Pues si… va a estudiar aquí con nosotros pero se desapareció en cuanto llegó-

Tai y Kari se quedaron muy sorprendidos al escuchar esto.

-Oigan, iré a buscar a Sora. Nos vemos luego- dijo Matt y se fue corriendo.

-Bueno, sigamos nuestro camino- dijo el mayo de los Yagami.

Entraron al colegio y se fueron a buscar sus casilleros. Como era de costumbre estaban ordenados en orden alfabético así que los chicos decidieron acompañar a TK a la T de Takaishi antes de ir a buscar los suyos en la Y de Yagami. Allí se encontraron con Matt quien había acompañado a Sora a su casillero.

-Hola chicos-dijo Sora con mucha alegría

-Hola Sora- dijeron todos al unísono con una sonrisa

Sora no podía creer que rápido pasaba el tiempo. TK y Kari habían crecido bastante, estaban más altos y ahora tenían 14 años. Parecía que fuera ayer cuando estaban en el digimundo y ellos dos eran los más pequeños del grupo. De repente los sorprendió una voz:

-Bueno, bueno… no esperaba encontrármelos tan rápido- les dijo una peli rosada cuando llegó a su lado con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- ¡Mimi!-gritó Sora al verla y se acercó a abrazar a su amiga.

- Hace tanto tiempo que no nos vemos que casi no te reconozco- dijo el mayor de los rubios.

- ¡Hola Matt!- dijo Mimi acercándose a abrazarlo.

- Nos da mucho gusto verte-dijo TK

Se acercó a él y le dio un abrazo y luego abrazó a Tai y Kari que estaban también muy sorprendidos y sonrientes.

-Parece que quien era el más pequeño del equipo ya no es tan pequeño- refiriéndose a TK

-Pues si… he crecido bastante- dijo riendo

-Pero, cuéntanos como te ha ido-intervino Kari

-A mí, muy bien. Lo que quiero es que me cuenten como les ha ido a ustedes-

-T e diré que nada divertido. Mucha tarea en las vacaciones, práctica de fútbol, demasiados deberes en la casa y cero novias.-dijo Tai-a comparación de ellos.

Tai los señaló y Mimi se quedó mirándolos perpleja.

-Tenía entendido que Sora salía con Matt, pero TK y Kari…-afirmó sorprendida

- Bueno, hemos estado saliendo desde hace algunos meses- dijo Kari sonrojada haciendo que TK también lo hiciera.

-¡Vaya, no me los esperaba!, pero sabía que lo de ustedes era amor-

Este comentario hizo que los dos se sonrojaran aún más, Matt y Sora los miraban y se aguantaban la risa de ver así sus caras, aunque a Tai no le pareció gracioso que Mimi hiciera ese comentario por razones obvias, él también estaba tratando de reprimir una sonrisa.

De repente desde la entrada se escuchaba a alguien que gritaba:

-¡Taaaaiii, espérame! – dijo la voz de chica mientras que corría hacia a ellos.

-Oh, oh. Creo que deberías correr Tai- exclamó Matt con tono burlón

-¡SI! Nos vemos luego Mimi- dijo el castaño mientas salía corriendo por el pasillo.

-Creía que Jun estaba enamorada de otro- dijo Mimi sorprendida mirando a Matt

-Mmmm…desde hace algún tiempo que ya no esta interesada en mi –aclaró Matt

-Por cierto, ¿alguno de ustedes ha visto Yolei? Quiero saludarla y que me cuente algunas cosas- dijo Mimi

-No, pero si la ves…procura no hablarle de Michael-dijo TK

-O… de Ken- agregó Kari

Mimi los miró a todos con preocupación pero nadie supo responderle. Quería enterarse de lo ocurrido pero temía preguntar. En ese sonó la campana y todos se fueron para sus respectivos salones. Esperaba que en el recreo alguien se lo contáse…


	2. Chapter 2

**Gracias a todos por sus comentarios. Sigan leyendo para ir descubriendo lo que ocurrirá.**

* * *

Apenas sonó la campana, Mimi se dirigió a su primera clase. Se sentó en uno de los asientos más lejanos y se quedó allí pensativa. No podía concentrarse en las matemáticas en ese momento y lo que veía en la pizarra le parecían garabatos.

-¿Qué es lo que habrían querido decir TK y Kari?-pensó

Se hubiera quedado dormida en plena clase de no haber sido por la duda que no la dejaba tranquila. Se preguntaba que habría pasado. Era su primer día de clases y no podía concentrarse en lo que decía el profesor. Lo único que hacía era mirar el reloj y esperar a que sonara la campana del receso. Cada minuto que pasaba la dejaba más impaciente por salir.

De pronto, sintió que alguien le llamaba por detrás.

-¿Mimi?-dijo la voz

Ella volteó y se encontró cara a cara con un chico alto y rubio, a quien ella conocía. En ese momento sonó la campana del receso. Mimi estaba muy alegre y salió muy apurada.

-¡Willis!... ahora no puedo hablar, te veo luego- dijo mientras salía corriendo

-Pero… Mimi… yo… olvidalo, también me dio gusto verte- dijo para si muy desanimado

* * *

Por fin había terminado su aburrida clase. No tenía ganas de seguir escuchando a su profesor de historia hablar sobre cosas que ni siquiera entendía. La mente de Yolei divagaba por el espacio mientras caminaba sin fijarse por donde iba. Era su primer día de clases y no sabía porque se sentía tan molesta. Esperaba no encontrarse con ninguno de sus amigos o con alguien conocido porque no tenía ganas de saludarlos ni de que le vieran la cara de preocupación y de molestia.

_**Flashback**_

_**-Yolei, ¿podemos hablar un momento?-dijo el chico dudando un momento**_

_**-Claro Ken, yo también quería decirte algo-**_

_**-Entonces, tú primero- dijo algo nervioso**_

_**-No… lo mío no tiene importancia. Dime tú-insistió**_

_**-Bueno… yo…-decía con un tono de duda**_

_**-Vamos, no puede ser tan malo… ¿o si?-**_

_**-Iré al grano-dijo respirando hondo- creo… que debemos terminar-**_

_**Yolei lo miro con una cara de sorpresa, tenía muchos pensamientos en la cabeza y muchas dudas.**_

_**-Pero… ¿Qué hice?- dijo preocupada**_

_**-No, tú nada-la calmó- el problema es conmigo-**_

_**-¿Y según tú cual es el problema?- le dijo desafiante**_

_**-Lo que pasa… es que… no estoy seguro de mis sentimientos hacia ti- dijo finalmente**_

_**-¿Qué?... ¿Acaso hay alguien más?- le gritó**_

_**-No, por supuesto que no. Yo te quiero mucho… pero no se si es algo más-**_

_**Cuando dijo esto, Yolei salió corriendo por el pasillo y con lágrimas derramado de sus ojos. No podía creer lo que había pasado.**_

_**Fin del flashback**_

Ese recuerdo estaba muy claro en su mente y no se lo podía quitar. Había sido su novia por casi 4 meses y él terminó con ella así no más. No podía creerlo, estaba tan enojada con él que no le hablaba. Y después vino otro problema con otro idiota.

_**Flashback**_

_**-Lei,hola… ¿puedo hablar contigo?-dijo Michael con tono de preocupación**_

_**-¿Qué pasa?, te escucho preocupado- le respondió ella**_

_**-Mmmm….bueno-dijo dudando- Lei tu eres una chica genial y me la paso muy bien contigo…-**_

_**-Eso lo se, yo también me la paso muy bien contigo- dijo alegre**_

_**-Ese es el problema. Me estoy engañando a mi y a ti saliendo juntos-**_

_**-No te entiendo-dijo ella muy alarmada**_

_**-Lo que pasa es que… sigo enamorado de alguien que pertenece a mi pasado pero no la puedo olvidar-dijo con alivio de que le pudieran salir las palabras**_

_**Yolei estaba ahora más confundida que antes. Estaba también muy sorprendida, habían sido novios solo unos 3 meses pero ella se sentía muy feliz de salir con él. Parecía que él solo había jugado con ella para olvidarse de su viejo amor.**_

_**-Por favor… di algo- dijo desesperadamente**_

_**Yolei dudó un momento**_

_**-¿Y que quieres que diga?- respondió con amargura- que te felicite**_

_**-Lo siento… pero era algo que no podía callar-**_

_**-Entonces… ¿que han sido estos meses para ti?-le preguntó ella**_

_**-Pensé que si salía con otra persona la olvidaría, pero no puede. Lo lamento no quise herirte-**_

_**-Pues lo hiciste- dijo cortante- ¿Y quien es?-**_

_**-Mimi Tachicawa- respondió nervioso**_

_**Fin del Flashback**_

Yolei's POV

Dos chicos rompieron mi corazón en un año y fui tan tonta decaer dos veces en el mismo juego. Ahora por culpa de ellos estoy distanciada de mis amigos que nada tenían que ver con el problema. ¿Por qué no podía encontrar a un chico que me quisiera de verdad?

Fin de su POV

* * *

Cuando Yolei había comenzado a salir con Michael, había logrado perdonar un poco a Ken. Bueno, por lo menos se podían sentar en la misma mesa con el resto del grupo pero desde que había terminado con Michael, ella decidió no sentarse con ellos. A los demás los veía entre clases y les hablaba en receso, pero nada más.

Yolei caminaba distraídamente por pasillo con dirección a su siguiente clase. Sin darse cuenta tropezó con alguien y cayó al suelo. Esa persona le ayudó a levantarse y cuando se reincorporó se dio cuenta de quien era.

-Mimi…- dijo sorprendida- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- ¡Me mudé a Japón!, me tanto gusto verte-

Yolei sabía que Mimi no tenía la culpa de lo que había sucedido con Michael, es más para ella él solo era como un hermano, pero no podía evitar sentirse algo molesta con ella.

-Sabes tengo que ir a mis siguiente clase… lo siento, hablamos luego- dijo apresuradamente Yolei y se retiró.

Mimi se quedó muy extrañada por esto y sabía que había pasado algo raro para que ella la evitara así. Rápidamente se dirigió a su siguiente clase esperando a que legara el almuerzo para hablar con sus amigos.

* * *

A la hora del almuerzo salió corriendo hacía la cafetería y se encontró con los demás. Ellos se sentaban todos juntos en la mesa más las larga del lugar pero se notaba a simple vista que faltaba dos personas: Yolei y Michael.

Compró rápidamente su almuerzo y se fue a sentar con ellos. Saludo a quienes no había visto al llegar y le presentaron a nuevos amigos: Osamu, el hermano mayor de Ken y a las hermanas de Yolei a quienes ya conocía de vista.

-Oigan… me parece que Yolei esta tratando de evitarme- dijo mientras almorzaban

-Ella esta un poco distante con todos- le respondió Davis un poco preocupado

-Ahh... entiendo- dijo ella tratando de terminar el asunto

Estuvieron un momento en silencio hasta que apareció un nuevo tema de conversación.

-Chicos, todavía hay muchas cosas que no me han contado- dijo Mimi al fin

-Pues, son historias muy largas-dijo Izzy

-Vamos, tengo todo este año y más para escucharlos- les dijo alegres

Se pasaron toda la hora del almuerzo contándoles cosas triviales sobre todo lo que había ocurrido durante su ausencia. Charlaron amenamente hasta que sonó la campana y todos se dirigieron a sus respectivas clases.

-¡Ken!-lo alcanzó para decirle a solas-¿puedo hablar contigo a la salida?-

-Claro, nos vemos entonces- dijo él

Ken se dirigió a su salón y Mimi caminó lentamente hacia su clase muy pensativa. Era su oportunidad de averiguar lo que ocurría.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado el segundo capi y todavía faltan muchas cosas por ocurrir.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disculpen la demora. Espero que les guste el capi**_

* * *

Era la hora de la salida y Mimi esperó a que todos se hubieran marchado para dirigirse a hablar con Ken.

-Bueno ya estoy aquí, ¿de que querías hablarme?-dijo Ken

-Quería saber que había pasado entre tú y Yolei-dijo directamente

-Pues… es algo de lo que no quisiera hablar. Además, sabes que me ignora- dijo Ken

-Quiero saber que pasó-le dijo ella

-¿Por qué te interese?-le preguntó

-Simplemente quiero ayudarla. Se esta alejando mucho del grupo-dijo preocupada

-Está bien, te lo diré- se resignó

Ken le contó a Mimi todo lo que había ocurrido entre ellos y como fue que terminaron. Mimi escuchó atentamente.

-Y eso es todo- dijo en cuanto terminó

- ¿Seguro que no hay nadie más?- le preguntó ella incrédula

-Mimi, me conoces mejor como para saber que no le mentiría a Yolei- dijo él calmadamente

-Entonces… ¿no la quieres?-

-Claro que si, pero… no la amo- le costó trabajo que salieran las palabras

-Entiende, dime… ¿has intentado hablar con ella?-

-Muchas veces, pero no me escucha- dijo resignado

-Ella esta muy dolida, tienes que entenderlo-

-Lo sé, es mi culpa-

-No del todo. De todos modos, deberías intentarlo de nuevo-

-Trataré, pero no se si funcionará-

-Por cierto, ¿sabes que ocurrió con Michael?

-Creo que ese es un tema que no me incumbe, si intentas hablar con Yolei acerca de eso no creo que tengas tanta suerte- dijo mientras se retiraba

¿Por qué siempre que les preguntaba algo a sus amigos, ellos la dejaban con más dudas?-se preguntaba Mimi.

* * *

Semanas después de su conversación a la hora del almuerzo, Mimi se dirigió a la mesa y vio algo que la sorprendió mucho. ¡Yolei estaba allí!

-Tenías razón Mimi, funcionó- dijo Ken alegremente

-Pues si, Ken y yo hablamos y lo resolvimos-dijo Yolei

-¡Genial! Me alegro por ustedes- les dijo Mimi

-Muchas gracias- dijo cordialmente Ken-

-Que bueno que sean amigos de nuevo-exclamó Mimi

A todos se les veía muy alegres de que las cosas se hayan arreglado. Pero alguien no estaba prestando atención.

-¡Sora!, ¿te encuentras bien?-le preguntó Matt preocupado- te veo muy distraída-

-Ah…-dijo mientras reaccionaba- estoy bien, simplemente tengo muchas cosas que hacer-

Sora se levantó y se retiró rápidamente con la mirada baja y pensativa. Matt que estaba muy preocupado se levantó y la siguió. Los demás también estaban muy preocupados por ella pero no comentaron nada.

Ella había estado así durante toda la semana y hablaba poco con todos. Parecía que trataba de evitarlos. Matt y los demás habían intentado hablar con ella pero sus intentos fueron fallidos así que decidieron esperar a que ella se decidiera a contarles.

* * *

Kari y TK estaban caminando por el lago durante la tarde después de clases. Ese era el lugar favorito de Kari y les gustaba pasar tiempo allí. Había poca genta alrededor pero se podía escuchar a varios niños jugando.

-Sabes, este lugar es genial- dijo TK mientras caminaban por el puente

-Si, y me encanta estar aquí contigo- le dijo Kari

Estuvieron callados durante un rato disfrutando las brisas de aire que había.

-Estas semanas han ocurrido muchas cosas- habló TK después de un rato

-Creo que este va a ser un año muy interesante-

-Por su puesto que si- le respondió TK alegremente

Mientras hablaban un niño que estaba jugando se cayó al lago y gritaba por ayuda. TK y Kari los vieron y se acercaron corriendo hasta ellos. Kari se tiró al agua para ayudarlos sin que TK pudiera hacer algo para detenerla. El lago era muy hondo y estaban apunto de ahogarse pero pudieron salir con ayuda de TK y de otras personas que estaban allí.

-Grraaciaass-dijo el niño temblando de frío

-De nada- le respondió Kari alegremente

TK la cubrió con su abrigo y le ayudó a subir

-¡Kari!, ¿Por qué hiciste eso? Pudiste haberte ahogado- le reprendió TK

-¡Ese niño se hubiera ahogado si no le ayudaba!- le respondió casi gritando

-¡Pude haberlo hecho yo o otra persona! – dijo él

-¡Hubiera sido lo mismo si tu te ahogabas!-le gritó

Los dos estaban muy alterados y decidieron calmarse un poco.

-Kari- dijo pausadamente- simplemente estaba preocupado por ti-

-Lo se, pero no necesito que me sobreprotejas- le dijo cortante

-No te sobreprotejo, solo trato de cuidarte-

-¡No soy una bebé y me pudo cuidar sola!-

-No estoy diciendo que seas una bebé, pero esta conversación si es de bebés-

-Tú mismo lo has dicho-

-Esta conversación no tiene sentido-

-Lo se, tan solo si intentaras no hacerlo siempre-

-Kari, ya te dije que no te sobreprotejo siempre-

-¿Por qué no puedes entender que ya crecí y me puedo cuidar sola?-

Estaban de nuevo algo alterados y enfrascados en una conversación que no tenía solución. Kari se fue muy molesta por su lado y TK por el suyo.

-Oye deberías secarte te puedes enfermar- volteó para decirle algo preocupado

-asshhh-gritó Kari y se fue sin hacerle caso

-¡Claro, cúlpame por preocuparme por ti!- le gritó

* * *

TK abrió la puerta de su casa y allí vio a Matt y a Willis. Seguramente sus padres seguían en el trabajo, era mejor para él así no le preguntaba que le pasaba.

-Ha ya llegaste-le dijo Matt sin percatarse de su cara de tristeza-¿quieres comer?

-No-dijo cortante con un tono algo molesto y triste

-¿Te pasa algo?- le preguntó Willis cuando lo vio así

-No-dijo nuevamente

Matt se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y se comenzó a preocupar. Siempre que TK salía con Kari regresaba más alegre de lo común pero ahora era diferente. Se dio cuanta de que algo había pasado con ella.

-¿TK, pasó algo malo con Kari?-le preguntó Matt

-No quiero hablar, por favor no me pregunten- le respondió secamente

TK se dirigió a su cuarto y cerró la puerta con mucha fuerza y no salió de ahí en toda la noche dejando a Matt y a Willis muy preocupados.

* * *

Kari llegó a su casa muy molesta y empapada, abrió la puerta con mucha brusquedad y la cerró con fuerza. Dentro solo estaba su hermano mayor Tai que la miraba perplejo.

-¿Qué te paso?- le preguntó Tai preocupado

Kari no respondió.

-¡Estas toda mojada debes de secarte, te puedes enfermar!-le gritó

-No necesito que te preocupes por mí- le dijo secamente

-¿Qué te pasa?, ¿ocurrió algo con TK?-le preguntó ahora molesto

Kari tampoco respondió a esta pregunta solo le lanzó una mirada furtiva.

-Si el te hizo algo te juro que voy a…-no pudo terminar su frase

-¡Podrías no meterte en mis asuntos!- lo interrumpió gritando

Se dirigió rápidamente a su cuarto y cerró la puerta con mucha brusquedad y no quiso hablar con nadie de nada. Tai insistió pero ella no respondió así que el prefirió dejarla en paz, por lo menos hasta el día siguiente.

* * *

Al día siguiente en la escuela, ambos estaban muy callados. Se les había pasado la molestia y ahora estaban tristes. Todos les querían preguntar pero temían su reacción. Los únicos que tenían el valor eran Tai y Matt pero igual no les respondían o los evitaban.

-Tengo que buscar una manera de ayudarlos-dijo Matt a Tai mientras caminaban por el pasillo

-Buena suerte, porque ya hemos intentado todo- le dijo Tai resignado

En ese momento a Matt se le ocurrió algo.

-No todo- dijo con un poco de esperanza.

Matt se fue corriendo dejando a Tai con la duda. Estaba corriendo por el pasillo hasta que encontró a quien buscaba.

-¿Te puedo pedir un favor?-le dijo Matt con una sonrisa

-Depende, no se si será imposible-le respondió ella

-Mimi Tachicawa, ¿estas dudando de que puedas?-le preguntó con un tono burlón

-Todavía no me has dicho qué- le respondió del mismo modo

-Pues… quería saber… ¿podrías hablar con TK y Kari?- dijo él finalmente- Estoy muy preocupado por ellos

-¿Por qué crees que me escucharan a mí si tú y Tai no han tenido suerte?- le preguntó ella

-Tengo la corazonada de que te escucharan. Además en estos problemas no es bueno involucrarse los hermanos mayores- le dijo Matt

-Tienes suerte Matt Ishida, lo intentaré porque me preocupan… pero no se como reaccionaran-

-Sabía que podía contar contigo, ¡eres genial! - le dijo él alegremente

Le dio un beso en la mejilla y se alejo corriendo muy alegre. Mimi se quedó muy sorprendida por lo que pasó y también algo confundida.

* * *

_**Mimato vs Sorato. Sigan leyendo para averiguar y feliz navidad a todos!!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Lo que acababa de pasar la tomó por sorpresa. Mimi caminaba por el pasillo pensativa.

-Matt…-pensaba ella-no puedo creer que este ocupando mis pensamientos

Mientras caminaba no podía dejar de pensar en él y el beso.

-Tengo que quitarme eso de la cabeza, el sólo es mi amigo-seguía pesando ella-y Sora es mi mejor amiga. Sí, tengo que concentrarme en mi misión. Será difícil converncer a esos cabeza duras de hablar-pensó

* * *

TK estaba en el gimnasio tratando de encestar las pelotas pero fallaba cada intento.

-¡Rayos!, esto no puede estar pasando- dijo TK muy enojado

-Creí que eras el jugador estrella-dijo Mimi con tono burlón cuando se apareció en el gimnasio por sorpresa

-No es para tanto- le dijo él- Tampoco soy el mejor

-Pero eres bueno… y no has podido encestar-le dijo casi burlándose

-Bueno, lo que pasa es que… me falta concentración-

-E inspiración-agregó ella

-Sí-dijo un poco triste

-Y esa inspiración tiene nombre y apellido… y estas peleado con ella-

TK la miró sorprendido de que entendiera lo que le estaba ocurriendo.

-SÍ, Kari ya no quiere hablarme-dijo resignado

-¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?-le preguntó ella preocupada

-Es solo que… -dudó un segundo- ella piensa que la sobreprotejo

-¿Y no es así?-

-Algo… pero lo hago porque me preocupo por ella-

-Lo se y ella lo sabe pero siente que la tratas como una niña que no se sabe defender-

TK la miró preguntándose cómo es que ella podía saber lo de Kari con tanta certeza.

-¿Acaso hago mal en preocuparme de más por ella?-

-Mmmm… ¿recuerdas que cuando eras pequeño y estábamos en el digimundo, siempre te quejabas de que tu hermano te sobreprotegía mucho y querías hacerle entender que ya estabas grande?- le preguntó ella y lo tomó por sorpresa

TK asintió.

-¿No crees que ella se siente igual que tú en ese momento, teniendo no solo a Tai sino también a ti detrás de ella como si fuera una niñita?

Esto le hizo pensar y recapacitar acerca de su actitud.

-Tienes razón-aceptó- creo que me excedí un poco, pero lo hago porque me preocupa

-Y esta bien que lo hagas- le dijo- pero debes dejarla respirar

-Sí, muchas gracias Mimi tu consejo me sirvió de mucho- dijo ahora más alegre

-Me alegra haberte podido ayudar- dijo muy sonriente- ahora creo que debrías hablar con ella y arreglarlo. A nadie les gusta verlos peleados.

-Sí, será difícil pero lo haré-dijo decidido

* * *

Matt estaba preocupado por TK pero también tenía sus propios problemas en los que pensar. Había intentado hablar con Sora muchas veces pero ella lo evitaba. En ese momento la vio pasar por el pasillo, pensativa como lo había estado estas semanas.

-Sora, espera- la apremió- ¿podemos hablar?

-En este momento no- le dijo cortante mientras se alejaba

-¿Te ocurre algo malo?, ¿no me lo puedes contar?- le preguntó preocupado

-Matt ahora no puedo hablar, lo siento- le dijo ella mientras se alejaba muy triste

Matt se quedó allí parado muy preocupado. ¿Acaso no me tiene la confianza suficiente para contarme sus problemas?- se preguntó él muy triste

* * *

Kari estaba sentada bajo la sombra de un árbol en el patio muy triste y pensativa. Mimi la vio y se acercó a ella temiendo que pudiera tener una mala reacción por tratar de meterse en sus asuntos. Se arriesgo porque le preocupaba su estado, además había funcionado hablar con TK.

-Hola- le dijo mientras se acercaba y se sentaba su lado

-Hola Mimi- le dijo sin darle importancia

-¿Quieres hablar?- le dijo con tono suave y preocupado

-Parece que toda la escuela se dio cuenta de mis problemas con él, ¿verdad?- le dijo alzando un poco la voz sin mencionar su nombre

Mimi rió.

-Es un poco obvio, si normalmente se les ve por ahí juntos y muy alegres y ahora se les ve tristes- contestó

-Mimi yo adoro a TK, pero me molesta mucho que me sobreproteja- explicó algo molesta

-Lo hace porque te quiere y se preocupa mucho por ti- la calmó

-Lo se, pero a veces es como tener a dos Tais detrás de mi-

Mimi no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada que hizo que Kari también riera.

-Ambos lo único que hacen es cuidarte y harían cualquier cosa por ti-

- Y yo también, pero quiero que entiendan que ya estoy lo suficientemente grande como para cuidarme sola-

-Deberías decírselo, claro esta vez sin gritar- le dijo con tono algo burlón

-Creo que tienes razón, trataré de explicarle mi punto-dijo alegremente

-Espero que tengas suerte-le dijo sinceramente

* * *

Pasaron varios días y ninguno de los dos se decidió a hablar con el otro hasta que se encontraron casualmente en el gimnasio.

TK se sorprendió mucho al ver a Kari y ella también.

-Hola Kari, no sabía que venias aquí-dijo cabizbajo

-Hola, no sabía que estabas aquí- dijo también algo tímida

-Yo… quería hablar contigo-le dijo nervioso

-Lo siento-dijeron al unísono

-Lamento haber sido un idiota y no haberte comprendido-

-Lamento haberme molestado y por haberte gritado-

Se abrazaron.

-Quería decirte que entiendo que te moleste que te sobreproteja y te prometo tratar de cambiar- le dijo TK

-Gracias, solo quería que me entendieras-le respondió aliviada-¿y como cambiaste de opinión?

-Pues… una persona me hizo recordar que cuando estábamos en el digimundo mi hermano me sobreprotegía y aunque lo hacía por mi bien a mi me molestaba que no confiara en que me podía cuidar solo- le explicó

-Y esa persona es Mimi, ¿verdad?-

-Si, ¿cómo lo sabes?-

-También habló conmigo-le respondió ella

-Sabes, me parece que va a ser un poco difícil cambiar eso de mí. No soportaría perder a la persona que más amo.-le dijo él

Kari se conmovió mucho

-Me preocupa que te arriesgaras mucho por mí-

-Eso siempre lo haré y tú lo sabes-

-Sí, lo se y yo también lo haría.

Se abrazaron y se quedaron así un buen rato sin darse cuenta que alguien los estaba espiando.

* * *

-Matt Ishida, ¿no te han dicho que es malo espiar a los demás?-le dijo Mimi llegando de sorpresa

-Ay, no sabía que estabas aquí- le respondió todavía algo asustado por la impresión

-¿A quien espías?- le preguntó con curiosidad

-A TK y Kari. Funcionó-le dijo muy alegre

-Eso me alegra mucho-

-Sí, es genial que hayas podido lograr algo que Tai y yo no pudimos-

-Es porque ustedes no tienen tacto para hablar de cosas relacionadas con el amor- se mofó Mimi

Ambos se rieron pero después Matt puso una cara más seria y Mimi se dio cuanta de lo que sucedía.

-¿Has hablado con Sora?-le preguntó con timidez

Matt la miró sorprendido de que ella supiera lo que le pasaba en ese momento.

-Todo sigue igual, no me quiere decir lo que le ocurre-le respondió triste- A veces si es que no me tiene la confianza suficiente para contarme sus problemas-

-No pienses así-lo calmó- simplemente debe tener algún problema que no te pueda contar, no que no te tenga confianza-

Mimi lo abrazó para calmarlo, sintiéndose muy nerviosa por este hecho. Siempre que estaba cerca de él se sentía así y no se tranquilizaba.

En ese momento apareció Sora y los vio abrazados.

-Matt, yo quería hablar contigo…- no pudo terminar la frase porque los vio así- vaya, ¿interrumpo algo?-dijo algo molesta

-Sora… esto no es lo que crees-dijo algo nervioso- solo le estaba agradeciendo por ayudar a TK

-Creo que este no es el momento para hablar- le dijo Sora mientras se retiraba rápidamente

-Sora… espérame, necesitamos hablar-le dijo mientras la seguía.

Se volteó para mimar a Mimi.

-Lo siento, hablamos luego- le dijo mientras se iba corriendo tras Sora.

Mimi asintió y se quedó muy preocupada al ver que les había causado un problema más de los que ya tenían.


	5. Chapter 5

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews. En verdad todavía no se como va a terminar mi historia pero espero que les guste.**

* * *

Sora salió corriendo de la escuela y cerciorándose de que Matt no la alcanzará. Quería contarle lo que le pasaba pero no estaba lista y no sabía como se lo tomaría. Estaba muy triste de tener que ignorar a su novio. Se detuvo en un parque y se sentó para pensar.

-¿Quieres hablar con tu mejor amigo?-le preguntó Tai cuando apareció tras de ella sorpresivamente

-Tai-dijo algo nerviosa-no sabía que estabas allí

-Te he notado un poco rara estas últimas semanas y nos has ignorado a todos sobre todo a Matt, ¿te puedo ayudar en algo?- le dijo preocupado

-No es que los este ignorando… bueno si pero…-le respondió triste

-¿Pero qué?-le preguntó él

-Nada, olvídalo-

-Para nada, me conoces lo suficiente para saber que no dejaré este asunto así no más-

-Bueno, no te puedo mentir. Lo que pasa es que…

* * *

Jun estaba caminando de regreso a su casa sumida en sus pensamientos. Se sentó bajo un árbol a pensar porque estaba muy deprimida.

-¿Por qué los chicos de los que me enamoro, no se fijan en mí?- pensó

Alguien que también estaba pasando por allí la vio y se acercó.

-Hola, ¿te ocurre algo malo? ¿Necesitas ayuda?-le preguntó amablemente

Jun alzó la cabeza para ver quien le estaba hablando.

-Ah, hola Osamu. No te preocupes, no tengo nada-le dijo suspirando

-A mí no me parece que eso sea nada. Vamos cuéntame, somos amigos ¿o no?-la animo

-Bueno, en verdad necesito hablar con alguien-

Osamu sonrió y se sentó a su lado para escucharla.

-Lo que ocurres es que-comenzó a decirle- él chico del que estoy enamorada, no me hace caso

-Ah, te refieres a Tai-le dijo-estas consiente de que él quiere a alguien más ¿verdad?-

-Ese es el problema. Todos los chicos en los que me he fijado quieren a alguien más-dijo suspirando

-Ese ya no sería problema tuyo, ¿no crees?-

-Y que hay de mí, de mis sentimientos-sonaba muy triste

-Si de verdad lo quieres como tú piensas entonces lucha por él, pero esa es la pregunta ¿de verdad lo amas?- le dijo dejándola intrigada

Nunca se había puesto ha pensar en eso y nadie nunca antes le había hecho esa pregunta. Jun se quedó callada porque no supo responder entonces Osamu rompió el silencio.

-Te invito a comer un helado, así te despejas y claro… respondes mi pregunta-dijo para alegrarla con tono burlón

Jun no dijo nada simplemente lo miró muy sorprendida, se levantó y lo acompaño por donde iban. Nunca se había sentido tan cómoda hablando de eso con alguien, Osamu era un chico muy maduro y le agradó poder conversar con él.

* * *

-Y eso es lo que pasó-dijo Sora

-¡Pero, si es una excelente noticia!-dijo efusivamente Tai

-Depende de cómo se lo tome Matt-sonaba algo triste

-No creo que le moleste algo que es tan bueno para ti-trató de animarla

-No creo que le alegre algo que implique alejarme de él-dijo sonando casi molesta

-Vamos, no todo el mundo gira alrededor de él, lo superara-dijo bromeando

Sora le mandó una mirada furtiva y el dejó de reírse.

-Está bien, solo bromeaba-dijo algo nervioso-pero sabes que pase lo que pase, siempre podrás contar conmigo

-Gracias Tai, eres un gran amigo-dijo mientras lo abrazaba

Tai correspondió el abrazo. Sabía que ella siempre lo había querido como a un amigo aunque él la quisiera como algo más, pero parecía que ella nunca lo notarí ese momento se oyeron los pasos de alguien que venía corriendo con mucha prisa.

-Vaya, con que esto era lo que querías decirme-dijo Matt molesto y decepcionado

-No… esto no es lo que piensas-dijo Sora nerviosa

-¡Y que quieres que piense si te he perseguido por todos lados para preguntarte que te pasa y te veo abrazándote con otro!-dijo molesto y alzando la voz, poniendo énfasis en la palabra otro

-¡Hey!, ese otro tiene nombre-dijo Tai también muy enojado- Quien te crees tú para venir aquí a reclamarle a Sora algo que no sabes-

-¡Tú no te metas!, esto es algo entre ella y yo-le dijo Matt empujándolo

-¡Me meto porque la quiero y me preocupa que tenga un novio que sea un idiota!-le gritó

-¡YA!-intervino Sora-dejen de pelearse. Por favor Tai déjanos solos para que podamos hablar.-

Matt puso una cara de victoria y Tai se alejó sorprendido.

-Estaré cerca por si me necesitas-le dijo Tai a Sora mientras se alejaba

-¡Nadie te necesita!-le gritó Matt para que lo escuchara

-¡Ya párala!-le dijo Sora- se comportan como bébes-

-Solo vine aquí para que me expliques lo que te pasa-explicó Matt un poco más calmado-¿por qué siempre huyes de mí?-dijo con certeza

-Yo… lo que pasa es que…-no sabía como decirle lo que le pasaba

-Vamos, no puede ser tan malo-

-Está bien-dijo decidida-Hace unos meses, cuando todavía no estábamos saliendo… yo apliqué para una beca y no sabía si me la iban a dar y como paso tanto tiempo lo había olvidado, pero… -las palabras se le salieron amontonadas porque estaba muy nerviosa

-Pero…-siguió e rubio

-Me la dieron-dijo finalmente pero no se escuchaba muy emocionada

-¡Esa es una gran noticia!-dijo muy emocionado-¿por qué no me lo habías dicho antes?

-Porque no sabía como te lo ibas a tomar-

-¿Y por qué me tomaría mal?- preguntó incrédulo

-Matt…es una beca para estudiar diseño en… Inglaterra-le costó mucho trabajo soltar la última palabra

Matt se quedó muy sorprendido al escuchar esto, todavía no había podido digerir la última frase.

-¿Qué?-le costaba trabajo hablar-¿cuando te enteraste?

-Hace unas semanas, pero por eso no te lo quería decir-

-¿Y cuando te tienes que ir?-dijo ignorando lo anterior

-Dentro de… 2 semanas- sonaba muy triste-y… ¿Qué opinas?

Matt estaba muriéndose por dentro pero sabía que tenía que apoyar a su novia en su sueño. Se quedó callado un momento poniendo a Sora cada vez nerviosa con cada segundo que pasaba.

-Me odiaría- empezó a decir rompiendo el silencio que pareció haber durado una eternidad- y tú también me llegarías a odiar… si te impidiera realizar tu sueño-

Sora lo miró sorprendida y algo confusa, no sabía que decir por eso Matt continuó.

-Te apoyaré en todo lo que necesites-dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro-además podemos hablar cuando vuelvas-

-Matt…-dijo ahora muy triste-si voy… no se si volveré

Matt se quedó boquiabierto por lo que escuchó, estaba muy sorprendido, confundido y triste. Ese no podía ser el fin.

-¿Ni siquiera vendrás al baile de fin de curso conmigo?-dijo decepcionado

-No regresaré para luego volver a irme, no lo soportaría-dijo casi llorando

Matt sentía que su mundo se iba a venir abajo., él tampoco soportaría la idea de perder a Sora para siempre y temía preguntar cuál era su opinión.

-No te puedo impedir que vayas-dijo tajante- ¿pero eso significa que terminamos?-dijo con miedo de escuchar la respuesta

-No lo se, Matt. Las relaciones a distancia no funcionan-dijo ella muy triste

Sora no podía soportar más aquello así que salió corriendo y las lágrimas le resbalaban por los ojos. Matt se quedó allí parado sin tener las fuerzas para moverse, dio media vuelta y se fue caminado lentamente sumido en sus pensamientos. Ambos iban en direcciones opuestas pero era claro que no se dirigían a sus casas, andaban sin rumbo por las calles y comenzó a anochecer.

Aquella discusión con Matt había sido inesperada por eso no se lo había querido contar antes. Se tenía que ir en dos semanas pero no quería terminar para siempre con su novio. ¿Sería ese el fin? Tenía que tomar una decisión: ¿Su futuro o y la carrera de sus sueños o Matt, su novio? Era la decisión más difícil que tendría que tomar en su vida.

* * *

_**Espero que les haya gustado. Se que la pareja de Jun y Osamu es un poco rara pero tenían que haber más parejas. ¿Qué pasará entre Sora y Matt? Sigan leyend**__**o y feliz 2009 a todos**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Espero que les guste este capi. Y falta poco para el final .**

* * *

Sora seguía corriendo sin mirar al frente y las lágrimas le empañaban los ojos. Corrió hasta que de pronto se tropezó con alguien y se cayeron ambos al suelo.

-Cuanto los siento- dijo Sora sin mirar y sin dejar de llorar

-¿Estas bien?-dijo el chico de cabello castaño alborotado- No me digas que el idiota de Matt te hizo llorar

-Tai…-dijo con algo aliviada

-¿Qué ocurrió?- le preguntó. El solo hecho de verla llorar hacia que él también se sintiera muy triste.

-Le conté todo…-dijo ella sin poder terminar de hablar por el llanto

-¿Y él se lo tomó mal?-le dijo Tai muy molesto-¡No puedo creer que sea tan egoísta de que querer algo tan bueno para ti!

-No es eso…-lo corrigió- si me voy, no creo que regrese nunca más

Tai la consoló pero él también estaba muy sorprendido. Las palabras "nunca más" retumbaban en sus oídos y no lo dejaban pensar bien. No sabía que podía decir en ese instante y por un momento se puso en lugar de Matt y pensó que él también hubiera salido corriendo.

-¿Él terminó contigo?- preguntó ahora más calmado

-No-dijo tajante- Tai… mi futuro esta allá y no se que pasara entre Matt y yo

Tai sintió un hueco en el estómago, no quería perderla aunque fuera como amiga. Cada vez le dolía más estar cerca de ella pero no quería dejarla sola porque lo necesitaba más que nunca.

* * *

Matt estaba haciendo tiempo en el parque porque no quería llegar a casa. Seguramente si se demoraba mucho sus padres, TK y Willis se preocuparían. Siguió caminado sin rumbo, sin importarle nada ni nadie. La tristeza lo embargaba y no lo podía evitar. Ahora más que nunca necesitaba un consejo de alguien que lo entendiera pero no quería hablar.

Como si sus pensamientos la hubieran llamado, Mimi Tachicawa, a quien después de tanto tiempo consideraba su mejor amiga, apareció a su lado.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?-le dijo suavemente

-¿Qué haces aquí?-le preguntó sorprendido tratando de ocultar su pena

-Iba de camino a casa cuando te vi pasar. Te veo muy triste-le dijo ella

Era la primera vez que Mimi lo veía de ese modo. Él siempre era un chico con mucha energía y poco a poco había aprendido a abrir su corazón a los demás. Verlo así le partía el corazón y no sabía que hacer para ayudarlo, no quería decir algo que lo lastimara más.

-¿Quieres contarme?-le preguntó

-Ahora no, solo necesito compañía. Además creo que ya sabes lo que pasa- le dijo

Efectivamente Mimi sabía que él tenía un problema con Sora aunque no sabía que era. Se quedó a su lado un buen rato sin preguntarle nada y él tampoco dijo nada.

-Ella no confía en que lo nuestro funcione-dijo finalmente

-No entiendo-intervino confundida

-Se va a Inglaterra… para siempre-

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos y Matt decidió contarle toda la historia. Mimi no dijo nada, simplemente asentía y lo acompañaba. A Matt le confortaba que Mimi no le preguntara nada que le hiciera sentir mal y eso hacía que fuera más fácil decirlo.

Ahora entendía lo que pasaba y simplemente se limitó a estar con él y a acompañarlo en ese momento tan difícil.

* * *

Tai caminaba de regreso a casa muy pensativo. Estaba muy feliz de que Sora tuviera esa beca pero no se había puesto a pensar en que si se ella se marchaba, la perdería para siempre. Aunque ella no correspondiera sus sentimientos, él siempre la amaría. No estaba para nada impaciente por llegar a su casa pero no tenía de otra.

Subió las escaleras lo más lento que pudo y cuando estuvo en la puerta la abrió lentamente.

-Ah, que bueno que llegas Tai hay una carta para ti- le dijo Kari en cuanto su hermano entró.

Sin muchas ganas cogió la carta, se sentó en el sofá y la abrió lentamente. La leyó cuidadosamente y la releyó.

-No puedo ser-dijo con tono sorprendido. Había estado muy triste pero ahora había una luz de esperanza en sus ojos.

* * *

Al día siguiente en la escuela todos estaban muy callados. Solo algunos sabían lo que había pasado y los demás temían preguntar. Matt no le había contado nada a TK cuando volvió a su casa y ni Tai, ni Sora, ni Mimi habían dicho nada.

El día parecía interminable y nadie hablaba con nadie ni siquiera durante el almuerzo donde más charlaban. Cuando sonó la campana de salida todos parecían haber sido liberados de una tortura. Cada uno se dirigió a su casa sin despedirse.

Tai y Kari caminaban muy callados, más que de costumbre. Tai no le había querido contar a nadie de la carta que había recibido la noche anterior por más Kari hubiera insistido. No quería decir nada en medio de todo ese problema.

-Tai-dijo Kari cuando llegaron casa-¿Qué era lo que tenía tan alegre anoche? ¿Qué decía esa carta?

-Es algo muy bueno, confórmate con saber eso- le dijo sembrándole más la duda

* * *

Yolei estaba en la tienda de sus padres muy pensativa por todo lo que había sucedido ese día. Entonces apareció cierto rubio, la persona más inesperada de todas.

-Podemos hablar- le dijo

-deja vu –pensó ella

Sabía que Michael no tenía la culpa de su distanciamiento, no podía obligar a nadie a quererla. Por alguna razón el enojo que antes sentía se le había pasado hace alguien tiempo pero no había querido hablar con él

-¿Qué quieres decirme?-dijo tranquilamente

-Quería… pedirte disculpas por lo que ocurrió entre nosotros. Se que no es el momento pero…-continuó- tenía que hacerlo

-¿Por qué ahora?-le preguntó incrédula

-Me voy a Francia. Mis padres tienen un negocio y me voy para allá, no quería irme con ese remordimiento de haber arruinado nuestra amistad- le explicó

-Está bien, se que no debía haber reaccionado así- dijo ella

-No, no es tu culpa. Lo que sentía por Mimi no debió haberse interpuesto entre lo nuestro-

-Es mejor así, nos dimos cuenta de que solo nos queremos amigos-

Michael sonrió alegre de que lo entendiera.

-Espera, había dicho sentía-pensó ella

-¿Ya no sientes nada por ella?-preguntó con un interés que no se trataban de celos

-No, me di cuenta de que eso queda en mi pasado y nada más. Me voy feliz ahora que ya lo resolvimos-dijo tranquilamente

-¿No le piensas contar a los demás?-inquirió Yolei

-He estado mucho tiempo alejado de ellos y seria descortés ir a decirles que me voy a ir a Francia par siempre-dijo con un tono de burla

-Entonces espero que te vaya excelente allá-dijo sinceramente

-Gracias, yo también espero que estés bien-

-Y dime, ¿te emociona la idea?-le preguntó con mucha curiosidad

-Claro, será genial- dijo sonriendo y Yolei también sonrió

* * *

Al día siguiente a la hora del almuerzo todos estaban sentados en la mesa de siempre. Solo había un sitio vacío, era el de Matt. Todos estaba muy callados y ninguno miraba al otro.

Sora estaba totalmente sumida en sus pensamientos y se dio cuanta de que era hora de contarles todo a los demás.

-Oigan chicos, tengo que decirles algo-dijo Sora en medio del silencio

-Adelante, dinos-le respondió Yolei con entusiamo

-Bueno…lo que pasa es que… me dieron una beca para estudiar diseño en Inglaterra-soltó ella con mucha rapidez y con nerviosismo

-¡¿Qué?!-gritaron todos al unísono

-Sí, lo que escucharon. Me voy en dos semanas-dijo con tristeza

Todos se quedaron perplejos y boquiabiertos, ninguno podía articular ninguna palabra. Ahora todos comprendían lo que ocurría. Tai y Mimi estaban muy incómodos ante este tema de conversación pero no tanto como Sora que había hecho que todos volvieran en estar en completo silencio y sumidos en sus pensamientos.

* * *

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews.**


	7. Chapter 7

Era la hora del receso y todos estaban de camino al patio para relajarse un poco después de las largas horas de clase y toda la tensión del momento. Tai estaba muy desanimado y no sabía cuando y como contarles a los demás su gran noticia.

-Atención estudiantes, tengo una gran noticia que darles-dijo el director por el altavoz interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Tai

-Tengo el orgullo de anunciarles que una de las más prestigiadas academias de fútbol de Londres ha invitado a uno de nuestros estudiantes a participar en su equipo-hizo una pausa para que todos pudieran prestar atención-felicitaciones… Tai Yagami

Todos los que estaban alrededor aplaudieron con mucho entusiasmo. Él estaba muy avergonzado de que todos se enteraran de ese modo.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-gritó Matt con furia-¿Te vas a ir a Londres, con Sora?... Eres un traidor

-Matt, por favor escúchame-le rogó Tai-Yo me enteré de esto mucho después de que a Sora le dieran su beca… tienes que creerme

-Lo intento, pero no se que pensar. Estoy decepcionado-dijo cortante y se fue

Cada persona que lo veía lo felicitaba pero el tenía ganas de responder. En ese momento, sin que se diera cuenta alguien le golpeó en el hombro con mucha fuerza.

-¡AUUU!-gritó-eso dolió

-Pues que bueno que te haya dolido, ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?-sonaba muy molesta

-Sora, lo que pasa es que recibí la noticia hace algunos días y no quería empeorar tus problemas con Matt-dijo defendiéndose

-Pero igual debiste decírmelo, ahora las cosas con Matt están peor-dijo todavía molesta

-Sora, de verdad lo lamento pero yo no lo planeé- dijo Tai

-Lo sé, lo siento-se disculpó

-No importa, ahora Matt también me odia-

-Tai, ¿era eso lo que tan secreto te traías?-intervino en la conversación su pequeña hermana junto con los demás del grupo

-Chicos, déjenme explicarles. Hace unos días me mandaron una carta donde me decían que me aceptaban en su academia de fútbol porque me vieron jugar y lo hacía bien, pero fue mucho después de que a Sora le dieran la beca-les explicó

-Tai, lo entendemos-dijo TK-pero las cosas entre mi hermano y Sora van mal-

-Les juro que no fue mi intención-

-Ya lo sabemos-dijo Izzy-solo que no queremos estar en medio de una pelea entre tú y Matt

-Somos una zona neutral-dijo Kari-sobre todo TK y yo por ser sus hermanos

-Gracias por entenderme-dijo aliviado

-De todos modos no los vamos a involucrar en el problema-intervino Sora que había estado callada durante bastante rato

* * *

Habían pasado ya dos semanas y Sora iba de camino al aeropuerto. Sus padres estaban allí acompañándola y eso le alegraba mucho. Les había pedido a sus amigos que no vinieran a despedirse porque eso iba a hacer más difíciles las cosas.

Cuando llegó vio a su mejor amigo despidiéndose de sus padres y de su hermana. Tai se despidió y se acercó a donde estaba Sora.

-¿Estas lista?- le preguntó cuando llegó a su lado

-No le se-dijo ella

* * *

Matt estaba en su casa devanándose los sesos. No sabía que hacer, si ir a buscar a Sora o dejar que fuera feliz en otro país y resignarse a la idea de no verla jamás.

-Matt, si quieres ir al aeropuerto nada te lo impide-dijo TK interrumpiendo sus pensamientos

-¿Qué harías tú, si la persona que amas decide irse al otro lado del mundo con su mejor amigo?- le preguntó ignorando lo que le había dicho

-Pues… cabe decir que la persona que amo es mi mejor amiga-dijo burlándose

-Vamos, estoy hablando en serio-dijo molesto

-Esta bien, lo siento-se disculpó- Bueno, su sueño esta allá y yo estoy aquí. Pero te diré… mi sueño no estaría completo sin ella.

Matt se quedó mirando a su hermano menor perplejo.

-Continua-le dijo

-Mis sueños serían… ser un jugador de basquetbol profesional o ser un novelista o lo que fuera, eso lo puedo tener aquí o en cualquier parte, pero no puedes a la persona que amas en todas partes.

-Explícate- fue la única palabra que pronunció

- Como ya te dije mis sueños no estarían completos sin ella-

-¿Te irías con ella?-le preguntó

-Tengo 14 años, estoy en la secundaria y mis padres me matarían- le respondió- terminaría mis estudios y me iría, claro siempre y cuando eso sea algo que ella quiera también

Matt se quedó callado y pensativo, por lo que TK continuó.

-Eso es lo que yo haría, pero… ¿tú piensas igual?-

-No lo se-

Matt se había quedado pensando en lo que le había dicho TK. ¿Querría Sora que me fuera con ella? ¿O preferiría completar sus sueños sola? ¿Qué siente al estar ahora con Tai? ¿Qué siento yo? Todas esas preguntas pasaron por su cabeza y no lo dejaban en paz.

* * *

El tiempo transcurrió de manera normal salvo por la ausencia de Tai y Sora. Todos los extrañaban mucho. Era difícil pensar que ya habían pasado varios meses desde que se fueron. Se acercaba la graduación de Matt y la fiesta de fin de curso. Ya todos buscaban pareja.

Davis se golpeaba la cabeza cada vez que pensaba en la manera de cómo invitar a la chica que le gustaba al baile y de paso tragarse su orgullo. Cuando la vio pasar no pudo evitar acercarse a ella. Yolei Inoue la chica con la que más peleaba y al mismo tiempo la chica que le gustaba.

-Yolei, ¿puedo hablar contigo?- dijo algo brusco

-¿Qué quieres Motomiya? ¿Se te perdió algo?-dijo también con brusquedad

-¿Por qué eres siempre tan molesta conmigo?- le dijo enojado

-¿Eso era lo que querías saber?, pues te diré que no me agradas- le respondió

-Pues no te creo- le dijo desafiante- en realidad creo que te gusto

-¡Ja!, creo que yo te gusto-le respondió del mismo modo

-Tal vez me gustas, aunque crea que eres más molesta que un mosquito-dijo sin calmarse

-Tal vez tú me gustas aunque piense que eres un idiota sin remedio-

-¿Quieres besarme?-dijo desafiante Davis

-¡Por supuesto!-le respondió

Se acercaron bruscamente y se besaron. En ese momento todos los demás se les olvidaron.

-Este idiota besa mejor de lo que pensé- se dijo ella en el interior

-Ella besa tan bien como molesta- pensó él

Se separaron y se quedaron mirando un rato.

-Entonces, ¿vienes al baile conmigo?-soltó al fin Davis

-Si no hay otro remedio-

Se tomaron de las manos y se alejaron discutiendo sobre que le iban a decir a los demás.

-Vamos a decirles que fui bueno y que te invite porque no tenías pareja-dijo burlándose

-Mejor les decimos que tuve compasión de ti porque te rechazaron demasiadas chicas-

Y todo el rato estuvieron discutiendo y discutiendo como siempre lo hacían.

* * *

Tai estaba en su habitación muy cansado después de su arduo entrenamiento. Le iba mejor de los había pensado y estaba muy contento por eso. No había visto a Sora desde que llegaron Londres y cada uno se fue a donde tenía que ir, la extrañaba mucho.

Decidió hacer algo que nunca antes se le había ocurrido. Marco el número de su teléfono y esperó impaciente.

-¿Diga?-contestó Sora después de un rato

-Hola Sora, ¿Cómo estas?-

-Tai, que gusto saludarte-le respondió también muy alegre- me va muy bien, esto me encanta

-A mi también-le dijo nervioso- me preguntaba si no querrías… ir a cenar conmigo-

-Bueno, estoy libre esta noche y me encantaría-

-Entonces te paso a recoger a las 8.00-

-Perfecto, nos vemos- colgó

Tai estaba muy emocionado. Por fin vería a Sora después de tanto tiempo. La extrañaba y quería hablar con ella.

Como habían planeado Tai llegó a las ocho en punto. Vestía una camisa blanca que resaltaba sus músculos y un pantalón negro. Sora salió y Tai se quedó perdido en su belleza. Ella llevaba una blusa rosa y una falda de color rojo. Tai se acercó la saludó y la tomó del brazo para dirigirse al carro que los estaba esperando.

Sora también estaba muy emocionada porque hacía bastante tiempo que no salía y le alegraba ver a Tai de nuevo.

Fueron a un restaurante muy elegante y se sentaron en una mesa para dos que Tai había reservado.

-Este lugar es genial, Tai. Gracias de nuevo por invitarme- le dijo después de pedir su orden

-Qué bueno que te guste- le dijo sonriendo

-Y dime, ¿Cómo has estado?-le preguntó

-Me esta yendo bastante bien, por fin siento que mis esfuerzos valen la pena- sonaba muy alegre

-Me alegro por ti- le dijo algo alegre pero luego se deprimió un poco

-¿Qué pasa?-le preguntó preocupado- ¿Te sientes mal?

-Sabes que faltan pocos días para nuestra graduación-

-Sí, también quisiera estar allí-

Se quedaron callados un momento y luego Tau hablo, estaba muy nervioso.

-Sora hay algo que he querido decirte desde que te conocí-dijo él con mucho trabajo

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué lo has aplazado tanto tiempo?-

-Lo que pasa es que… tenía miedo-

-¿Miedo de qué?-preguntó con curiosidad

-Sora… ME GUSTAS Y SIEMPRE ME HAS GUSTADO-soltó con rapidez

Tai se acercó con lentitud, sus labios rosaron los de ella y se fundieron en un beso. El tiempo pareció detenerse.

* * *

**¿Qué pasara después? ¿Qué dirá Sora después del beso? ¿Qué hará Matt? **

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPI**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Aquí les traigo el siguiente capi. **_

* * *

Aquel beso la tomó por sorpresa. Nunca se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos de Tai hacia ella aunque hubieran sido muy obvios. Habían pasado varios años desde que se habían conocido y él había esperado a hasta ahora para decirle lo que sentía. Estaba muy confundida.

-Y dime…-preguntó nervioso el castaño- ¿sentiste algo?

Sora no pudo responder. Tai la miró decepcionado tratando de interpretar su silencio.

-¿Por qué esperaste tanto?- le preguntó furiosa

-Ya te lo dije, tenía miedo… miedo de perderte-dijo con dificultad

-¡SI ME LO HUBIERAS DICHO HACE 6 AÑOS!-le gritó- hubiera sabido que decir pero ahora no

-¿Me estas diciendo que sentías algo por mí?- preguntó esperanzado

Sora se quedó callada de nuevo, le costaba trabajo seguir esa conversación porque era obvio que siempre había sentido algo especial por Tai, hasta que Matt le confesó sus sentimientos.

-¿Cómo pudo el dueño del emblema del valor no tener la valentía de confesar sus sentimientos?- le preguntó molesta

-Lo sé, fue mi error. Pero tenía 11 años que sabía yo del amor en ese entonces- se defendió-Tú eres la dueña de ese emblema, que se yo-

Sora lo miró furiosa por lo que el rehuyó a su mirada furtiva.

-Tai, tuviste tiempo suficiente para hacerlo y no lo hiciste.- dijo enojada-ahora no esperes que me arroje a tus brazos y te diga que te amo-

Tai se alegró al ver como reaccionaba.

-¿Y que sientes por Matt?-

-Ese no es asunto tuyo- le gritó y se fue corriendo

-SORA… espera-gritó mientras se levantaba para perseguirla pero se demoró porque tenía que pagar la cuenta y no pudo alcanzarla.

* * *

Matt estaba sentado en el comedor cenando con su familia. Estaba muy pensativo como siempre. Había tomado una gran decisión.

-Papá, Mamá… He decidido que me voy a ir Inglaterra-dijo Matt en medio del silencio

Todos lo miraron con cara de sorpresa. Su papá casi se atoró con la comida, su hermano y Willis lo miraban como si hubiera perdido la cabeza.

-Matt, hijo-dijo su mamá con suavidad- ¿no crees que es una idea muy loca ir a perseguir a Sora después de tanto tiempo?

-Solo han sido unos meses. Y no me voy a quedar con las dudas-dijo muy decidido

-¿De que hablas? ¿Qué dudas?-le preguntó su papá

-Voy a ir a aclarar mis sentimientos- explicó

-Debes haber perdido la cabeza al pensar que te vamos a dejar ir-intervino su mamá

-Vamos, solo faltan unas semanas para que se acaben las clases- dijo casi suplicante

-Por eso mismo, no queremos que te pierdas tu graduación- dijo cortante su papá

-Y si regreso antes, ¿me dejaran ir?- les preguntó

-No lo se hijo- dijo su mamá

-¿Y si voy con TK?-se le ocurrió

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué me metes a mi?- le gritó TK- Yo no me voy a perder el baile de fin de curso, voy con Kari-

Matt se quedó callado durante un segundo pero una idea apareció por su cabeza.

-¿Y si le dices a Kari que vaya con sus padres?, tú sabes para visitar a Tai-

-En realidad, esa es una buena idea. No te dejaría ir solo con TK pero si van con los padres de Kari, tal vez acepte- dijo su mamá

-¡Genial!-gritó Matt

-Hey, aún no hemos dicho que sí-le dijo su papá para calmarlo

* * *

Al día siguiente Matt se levantó muy temprano y se dirigió a la escuela muy callado y pensativo. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer: Ir a Inglaterra y aclarar sus sentimientos de una buena vez. Las paredes de todo el pasillo estaban llenas de carteles sobre el baile de fin de curso y sobre la graduación, su graduación. Matt caminaba lentamente y una persona se le acercó.

-Hola superestrella- bromeó Mimi

Matt se volteó para ver quien lo había saludado y sonrió. Siempre se le pasaba muy bien cuando estaba cerca de ella. Desde que había regresado habían ganado mucha confianza entre ellos.

-Hola Mimi- le respondió alegremente con una sonrisa que hacía que cualquier chica se derritiera

Se quedaron un rato mirando el cartel del baile que estaba pegado cerca a los casilleros.

-Debes tener a muchos chicos detrás de ti ¿verdad?-le preguntó Matt

-¿Celoso?-preguntó bromeándole

-Por su puesto que sí- le respondió él del mismo modo

- No he aceptado sus invitaciones-respondió ella

-Pero… ¿Por qué no?-le preguntó con mucha gracia

-No los conozco lo suficiente-

-Uy, pues si vas a esperar a que te invite alguien que conozcas se te va a hacer muy tarde-bromeó

-Muy gracioso, Yamato Ishida-

-¿Yamato Ishida?-preguntó con curiosidad y burla-lamento haberte hecho enojar-

Ambos se rieron un buen rato.

-Oye… ¿y tú tienes pareja?-

-No pienso ir- dijo tajante

-Necesitas relajarte un poco, ¿por qué no vamos y nos divertimos?-Mimi se sonrojó al preguntarle esto

-Me encantaría… pero tengo planes para ese día-

-Mmmm… que misterioso-

* * *

TK estaba en su práctica de basquetbol después de clases. Encestaba todas las canastas y estaba muy contento.

-Estas bastante alegre, primo-le dijo Willis quien también pertenecía la equipo

-¿Por qué no lo iba a estar?-

-Tienes suerte vas a ir al baile con Kari, en cambio yo aún no tengo pareja- dijo decepcionado

-Pensé que muchas chicas te habían invitado-

-Lo hicieron, pero no quería ir con ninguna de ellas-

-¿Y con quien querías ir?- le preguntó con curiosidad

-Con Kari por supuesto- dijo bromeando a lo que TK le dio un codazo- solo bromeaba, en realidad quería invitar a Mimi pero supongo que ella ya tiene pareja

-Nada pierdes con intentar-

-No, creo que va ir con Matt. Los vi hablando esta mañana-

-Te equivocas-dijo- Matt y yo nos vamos a Inglaterra-

-¿En serio?-dijo con mucha curiosidad

-Si, a los padres de Kari les encanto la idea de ir a visitar a Tai y accedieron a ir con nosotros-

-Genial, ustedes estarán de viaje y yo bailando solo- exclamó

-¿No ibas a invitar a Mimi?- le preguntó confundido

-No creas todo lo que te digo- le dijo bromeando

-Ahora, estoy confundido-

-Siempre lo estas- se burló

* * *

Matt estaba sentado impaciente para abordar el avión. Movía sus piernas con mucha rapidez y tenía los ojos clavados en el suelo.

-Matt, el suelo no te ha hecho nada- le dijo Kari bromeando

-Si su cabeza pudiera explotar, créeme que ya lo hubiera hecho- se burló TK

Ambos estallaron en risas que se podían oír por todo el aeropuerto.

-Jajaja, muy graciosos-dijo sarcástico-Ya los quisiera ver en una situación como la mía-

TK y Kari se miraron y volvieron reírse pero ahora por lo bajo. Le parecía muy gracioso ver a Matt así.

En eso escucharon a una mujer hablar por el altavoz.

-Siguiente llamada a los pasajeros del vuelo 102 con destino a Londres, por favor acercarse para abordar el avión- dijo la voz

Matt se levantó instintivamente y se acercó seguidos por los padres de Tai. TK ayudó a levantarse del suelo a Kari y los siguieron. Cada vez estaba más cerca de las respuestas a todas sus preguntas.

* * *

_**Espero que les haya gustado. El siguiente es el último y gracias a todos por tomar su tiempo y leerlo.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hola a todos este es el último cap espero que lo disfruten y si no les gusta la pareja que elegí no se decepcionen.**_

* * *

Matt estaba sentado al lado de la ventana tratando de concentrarse pero algo se lo impedía. Un señor gordo que estaba roncando con mucha fuerza sentado a su lado y que se movía y lo aplastaba a cada rato. Detrás de él estaban sentados TK y Kari que no paraban de reírse de lo que le estaba pasando, lo que hacía que a Matt se le pusieran los nervios de punta. Los padres de Kari estaban sentados al otro lado del pasillo pero no decían nada.

* * *

Faltaban solo unos pocos días para el baile de fin curso y todos estaba muy emocionados. Ya casi todos los digielegidos tenían pareja.

Yolei iba a ir con Davis, Osamu había decidido invitar a Jun, Willis invitó a Sayori una de las mejores amigas de Kari quien aceptó encantada y el también parecía alegre de que hubiera aceptado.

Chizuru, la hermana mayor de Yolei, iba a ir con su novio el superior Joe quien estaba en la universidad y Momoe, la otra hermana de Yolei, había sido invitada por Izzy.

Cody y Ken habían invitado a chicas de sus respectivas clases quienes habían aceptado gustosas. Michael ya se había ido a Francia y Mimi era la única que no tenía pareja porque no tenía ganas de ir con alguien que no quisiera.

Matt les había dicho de sus planes para ir a Inglaterra y todos pensaban que no iban a llegar al baile. Pensaban no iba a ser emocionante si faltaban Matt, Sora, Tai, TK y Kari.

* * *

-Por favor, abróchense los cinturones que vamos a aterrizar. Espero que hayan disfrutado su viaje, gracias por su preferencia-dijo alguien por el altavoz

-Disfrutado de su viaje-imitó Matt quejándose-si claro como si lo pudiera haber hecho con este señor aquí-

TK y Kari soltaron una carcajada que incomodó al resto de los pasajeros pero esto no les importó porque lo que estaba ocurriendo era muy gracioso.

-¿Y ustedes de que se ríen?-les gritó-no crean que me tiene muy contento

Volvieron a reírse. Matt se preguntaba como podían tener tanta energía para reírse tanto.

Cuando hubieron aterrizado, Matt se despidió de ellos para ir a buscar a Sora y le había pedido a TK que no lo acompañara porque quería hablar a solas con ella. Los padres de Kari, ella y TK iban a ir de compras antes de ir a visitar a Tai.

* * *

Tai estaba muy desconcentrado en sus entrenamientos. No podía anotar ni un solo gol y no quería decepcionar al entrenador ni a nadie porque lo habían invitado a participar por su habilidad. Tenían que arreglar las cosas con Sora aunque quedaran solo como amigos y eso le rompiera el corazón. Lo prefería antes de perderla como había temido.

Le tomó tiempo decidirse por ir y buscarla para hablar con ella. Se apresuró al cambiarse después del entrenamiento y se fue corriendo.

* * *

Sora estaba en su habitación muy confundida por lo que había pasado con Tai. ¿Qué sentía por él? ¿Qué sentía por Matt? ¿Por qué le era tan difícil aquella situación?

De repente escuchó que alguien tiraba piedras hacía su ventana y se acercó esperando ver la cabellera alborotado de su mejor amigo pero lo que vio le sorprendió mucho. Era Matt, se frotó los ojos para ver si no estaba soñando pero ahí estaba él de verdad, en carne y hueso.

Bajó las escaleras rápidamente para encontrarse con él. Por un momento había pensado en ir y abrazarlo pero después de cómo habían sucedido las cosas lo dudó.

Las chicas que estaban por ahí lo miraban muy interesadas. Matt era un chico muy guapo y no podía pasar de ser percibido. Lo hacían sentir incómodo porque cuando lo veían cuchicheaban y se reían por lo bajo. Risas, estaba cansado de ellas.

-Hola Sora-dijo cuando ella se acercó

-Hola Matt, me sorprende verte por aquí-dijo algo nerviosa

-Si, nuestra última conversación mejor dicho discusión no terminó muy bien-

Sora sonrió.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí?- le preguntó

-Vine para aclarar las cosas, tengo muchas dudas-explicó con dificultad. Sin duda se sentía muy incómodo ante aquella situación.

-Si, también tengo dudas- admitió

-¿Qué tal te ido por aquí?- le preguntó cambiando el tema

-Bien, mejor de lo que esperaba-

-Me alegro por ti-dijo sinceramente

-¿Has visto a Tai últimamente?-le preguntó con dificultad

-Pues… si hace unos días-estaba nerviosa, temía como pudiera reaccionar Matt

-Dime una cosa, pero se sincera. No temas herir mis sentimientos-le dijo, de todos modos ya estaban heridos

-Claro-dudó-dime-

-¿Qué sientes por Tai?-le preguntó. Sora se temía esto-Me refiero a que si lo amas-

-Yo… no se Matt-

La respuesta no le sorprendió tanto como esperaba.

-Si te pidiera que te regresaras conmigo a Japón, ¿lo harías?-

-Matt, sabes que mi futuro dejo de estar en allá-respondió con miedo

-Entiendo, y si te dijera para quedarme aquí contigo en Inglaterra, ¿aceptarías?-

Sora se quedó muy sorprendida y no sabía que decir.

-Así como tú no me detuviste para cumplir mis sueños, yo tampoco lo haría-le dijo

-¿Y si mis sueños estuvieran a tu lado?-le preguntó con calma

Sora no supo que decir. Él siempre era tan romántico.

Matt tomó su cara entre sus manos suavemente y la besó.

-¿Qué sentiste?-le preguntó Matt mientras se alejaba

Sora no tuvo tiempo de responder porque en ese momento apareció Tai. Él tampoco podía pasar de ser percibido porque también era muy guapo. Se acercó a donde estaban ellos con calma y con sorpresa. Las chicas parecían celosas de que Sora tuviera la atención de dos chicos tan guapos.

-Tai…-murmuró Sora

-¿Qué haces aquí Matt?-preguntó Tai en cuanto llegó

-Lo mismo pregunto-

-Quiero decir, ¿Qué haces en Londres?-tenía mucha curiosidad

-Visitarlos-bromeó

-No puedo creer que tengas tiempo para venir a hacer bromas-le dijo algo molesto

-Tranquilízate, Tai- le dijo Sora

-Tengo que hablar con ustedes dos-intervino Matt

-Adelante, dinos-dijo Tai, estaba siendo un poco rudo no porque Matt no le agradara sino porque no quería saber lo que tenían que decirles por miedo de perder a Sora.

-Tai, eres mi mejor amigo y estoy consciente de tus sentimientos por Sora. Siempre lo he sabido pero no pude evitar enamorarme de ella.-explicó

Tai no sabía que decir. Matt estaba siendo muy maduro en comparación a él.

-¿Y que tienes que decir?-le preguntó Tai mas calmado

-No se, díganme ustedes- les dijo

-Tú sabes que no me interpondré entre ustedes, pero no voy a alejarme de mi mejor amiga- respondió Tai

-¿Sora?-preguntó Matt- Me alejaré si me dices que no me amas-

-Yo… estoy confundida-dijo temblorosa

-No tengas miedo a decirme tus sentimientos, sabes que los aceptaré- dijo Matt siendo muy comprensivo

-No merezco que sean tan buenos conmigo. Yo… me alejare para que ya no sufran-dijo con tristeza

-Eso es lo que no queremos-dijo Tai con suavidad- podemos seguir siendo amigos si así lo quieres-

-Coincido con él- agregó Matt

Estaba ahora más que nunca muy confundida. Matt era muy maduro, comprensivo y romántico. Tai la apoyaba, le hacía sentir bien y prefería la felicidad de ella antes que la suya. Pero tenía que saber diferenciar a quien amaba y a quien simplemente quería, siempre lo había sabido pero no lo quería admitir.

Sora miró a Matt con una cara que solo él comprendía, él sonrió y dijo:

-Sé feliz, el mundo no gira alrededor de mí lo superaré-dijo

Tai se quedó muy sorprendido al escuchar lo que lo había dicho y reconoció aquellas palabras porque él las había pronunciado antes.

-¿Seguiremos siendo amigos?-preguntó Sora muy dudosa

-Siempre-se limitó a decir y la abrazó

-Y en cuanto a ti-se volteó para ver a Tai- si la haces sufrir viajaré de nuevo aquí, te golpearé y lamentaras haber venido-

-Sabes que nunca lo haría-le dijo Tai con una sonrisa sincera- eres una gran persona Matt y espero que seas feliz-

-Gracias-dijo Matt- Por cierto, ¿no quieren ir Japón unos días? Podremos llegar al baile a tiempo, además no me quiero graduar solo.

-Sería una buena idea- dijo Tai

* * *

Estaban sentados en el avión de regresó a Japón. Matt estaba nuevamente sentado al lado de la ventana pero esta vez no había ningún señor gordo a su lado, sino una chica muy guapa que parecía acosarlo y lo hacía sentir muy incómodo. Ahora no solo tenía a TK ya Kari riéndose de él sino también a Sora y a Tai que se sentaban al otro lado del pasillo.

-¿Por qué yo?- preguntaba para sí en medio de las risas de los demás

* * *

Mimi estaba en la fiesta más deprimida de lo que espera. Mimi Tachicawa, quien amaba las fiestas no la estaba disfrutando para nada. Todos los demás estaban bailando amenamente con sus parejas, mientras que ella estaba sentada desperdiciando su precioso vestido.

La llegada de ciertas personas captó la atención de todos. Matt, TK y Tai se veían mas guapos que de costumbre vistiendo sus trajes de gala. Sora y Kari traían puestos vestidos muy elegantes y se veían muy lindas. Nadie podía evitar verlos. TK y Kari se dirigieron a la pista de baile mientras que los demás se acercaron a los otros para conversar.

-Me sorprende verlos aquí-les dijo Joe cuando se les acercó

-Lo mismo digo-dijo Tai haciendo que Joe se sonrojara.

Matt volteó inconscientemente y vio como Mimi se alejaba del salón y salía hacía el jardín.

-Perdón- Matt se disculpó y se retiró

Matt la siguió y la encontró llorando. Siempre había odiado verla así, le rompía el corazón.

-Mimi, ¿por qué no estas allá afuera divirtiéndote?- le preguntó

-Porque el chico que yo quiero, no siente lo mismo- dijo muy triste

-Debe estar ciego para no ver que tiene a una chica muy linda, de buenos sentimientos e inteligente a su lado- dijo sinceramente

-Sí, tú lo has dicho-dijo muy triste

Matt la abrazó de costado y la consoló.

-Haber, dime ¿a quien tengo que patearle el trasero por haberte hecho llorar?-le preguntó tratando de hacerle sentir mejor pero no lo logró.

-Eres tú-dijo tajante- Y NO CREO QUE TE PUEDAS PATEARTE A TI MISMO- no pudo evitar gritarle aunque no quería pero se sentía dolida.

Se alejó lo más rápido que pudo dejando a Matt sin habla. Él no sabía que pensar. Siempre la había tenido a su lado y no se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos. De verdad estaba ciego, sin duda el también sentía lago por ella y no se había dado cuenta. Se fue corriendo a buscarla hasta que la encontró llorando.

-Tenías razón-le dijo-intenté patearme a mi mismo pero no lo logré-le dijo cuando llegó a su lado

-¿Qué quieres? ¿Hacerme sentir peor?-le preguntó aún muy triste

-Eres tú Mimi-le dijo-eres tú la chica para mí-

-Bromeas, ¿verdad?- ahora estaba más molesta que antes porque pensaba que Matt estaba jugando con sus sentimientos-¿Y que hay de Sora?-

-Pensé que terminar con ella me iba a doler mucho pero no fue así. Por eso me di cuenta que no la quería como pensaba-le explicó con dulzura

-Claro, y yo soy ti premio consuelo después de haber terminado con ella ¿no?- cada vez estaba más furiosa

-Tú no eres ningún premio consuelo. Tarde mucho en darme cuenta que lo siento por ti es real y no algo producto del despecho.-le dijo-cuando me dijiste lo que sentías y te alejaste pensé que te perdería para siempre, no lo soportaría-

Matt se acercó lentamente a ella y sus labios rozaron los de Mimi. Se sentía muy nervioso pero la felicidad lo embargaba. Mimi tampoco sabía como reaccionar ante este hecho. Había esperado durante mucho tiempo que esto pasara.

-Mimi, ¿quieres ser mi novia?-le preguntó

-¡Sí!-respondió con mucha alegría y se volvieron a besar

* * *

Tai y Sora estaban bailando a lo lejos una canción lenta.

-Y dime, ¿por qué me elegiste? Aún no lo comprendo- le preguntó con mucha curiosidad

-Esperé durante mucho tiempo que tuvieras el valor de decirme tus sentimientos porque yo sentía lo mismo pero como no lo hacías dudé-le explicó

-¿Y que sentías por Matt?-

-Pensé que lo amaba pero me di cuenta que no lo quiero de ese modo-

-¿Me amas?-le preguntó con tono de burla

Ella se limitó a besarlo.

-¿Eso responde tu pregunta?-

-Sí-dijo él-¿volveremos?-

-Claro, ahora nuestro futuro esta allá-dijo ella muy alegre-juntos

-Esa suena bien-le dijo y luego la besó

* * *

TK y Kari estaban en la pista de baile observando a sus hermanos.

-¿Significa que es una final feliz?-preguntó el rubio a su novia

-Te dije que sería un año muy interesante-le dijo ella

-No lo dudé ni un segundo-

* * *

_**Fin**_

_**Este es el final de mi fic espero que les halla gustado. Los fans de Sorato no se decepcionen, tenía que ganar el Mimato porque este fic es de Mimi.**_

_**Gracias a todos por haber leído y por todos sus reviews.**_


End file.
